User talk:SJWalker
This is my talk page. If you need help, support or want a general chat then drop me a line. Please mark your text with a new section, sign it and I will try to respond on your talk page ASAP. Messages from vandals or blocked users will be struck through and ignored. I'm not prudish, so swearing is permitted. Archiving Hey Sam, so earlier you removed the talk page content stating you was going to archive it, yet it doesn't appear you archived it, only deleted it. Are you aware? :) • • 23:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I see three now. I think your page just needed an edit to reveal it. All is good :) • • 23:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah yes, that happened to me several times. Usually I do the same, backspacing it, other times it just magically returns after a few days. • • 23:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) User Hi Sam. Can you please block this user? He violated the image policy 3 times (if the image policy advice counts) and ignored the warnings given by Marcus. Thanks in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Delete a page Westside JDM (talk) 02:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Please delete this page http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Splatoonz KillerKai455 Thanks for taking care of that. He needed it. ;) • • 18:34, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for making it ambiguous as it rightfully should be. I would have put that myself but that would have been to extreme a change for a novice such as myself. Image Renames Hey Sam, could you rename all the images found on the Air Checkpoints article, by removing the "craft" from their names? Just keep the rest the same :p Thanks! • • 20:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Tar! ;) • • 20:42, October 30, 2015 (UTC) GTA: San Andreas question Hello Sam, I have a quick question for you, if you do not mind: do you know whether the trailer in the Angel Pine Mobile Home Park where CJ drops off the photographic evidence in the mission Badlands in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is the Angel Pine Save Point? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:27, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for answering my question so quickly. I would check myself, but I do not own a copy of GTA: San Andreas myself, as I never really enjoyed it due to the bad language. Anyway, I needed that information because I am editing an article which requires it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I did actually check videos before contacting you, but none proved definitively to my mind that the trailer was the Save Point, so I decided to contact you for a second opinion on the matter. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. The walkthrough by "GTA Series Videos" was actually also the video that I used as reference, and which I used to acquire a screenshot for this new page that I created, due to its convenient placement on the Badlands page. However, like I said, I was still unsure after reviewing the video, hence my question. Well, you know the saying: "two heads are better than one"! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:55, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. Anyway, thank you once again for your help. Have a good day. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:58, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Goodnight. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Enhaced version category Hey Sam, I found this category which lists all content featured only for the enhaced version of GTA V. My intention is to add it to all articles tagged with the template, specially for those content released with Freemode Events Update, GTA Online: Lowriders and now the Halloween Surprise. I'm not sure if this is the correct purpose of the category though, so I'd like to hear your opinion about it. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) : Ok I'll be adding the category then. Just another question: wouldn't "Exclusive Enhaced Version Content in GTA V" be a more suitable name to avoid any confusions between what is "next-gen", "old-gen" or "current-gen"? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::(Butting in) Unfortunately categories cannot be renamed, so you'd have to remove the category from all the pages, delete the category, and create a new one. I know, it's a pain :/ • • 20:37, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey Monk! There's also a similar category for vehicles only, but I don't know if it was deleted or not (that's a bug probably). Anyways, it would be interesting to list in a category. What do you think? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::It was deleted, it's just the remaining articles within it have not been removed from the category. I'll remove them now. *Final Countdown - Europe plays* xD • • 21:05, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Personal stuff Hey Sam, I need to talk to you in chat right now AndreEagle17 16:29, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Image naming question Good day Sam, I have another quick question for you: if I am uploading multiple similar images, should I name the second (third, fourth, etc.) image as "ObjectName'2'-GameName-DescriptionHere", "ObjectName-GameName-'2'''DescriptionHere" or "ObjectName-GameName-DescriptionHere'2'''"? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. By the way, would you mind joining Chat for a moment? I have a somewhat odd request for you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I will be waiting. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Image naming error Hello again Sam. I have unfortunately made another minor naming error in one of the images that I have uploaded: could you please remove the spacing in the name of this image? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. By the way, are you still in Chat? The Chat window is indicating that you are. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:52, November 1, 2015 (UTC) That is strange. It must be a bug. Never mind then. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Bad image name Hello again Sam, this image needs renaming. Please do not ask me what it should be renamed to, for I have no idea what the user was trying to show with the image. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:33, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Do not worry, I already had Andre rename the image in question. It turns out that they were Coquettes. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:49, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Administrator I accidentally evaded global block! Now I regret this! PLEASE, BLOCK ME PERMANENTLY ON WHOLE WIKIA!!! IF YOU DO THIS, YOU WILL DO ME A FAVOR!!! Bizarre. Tell me about it, I had to revert 15 of his messages to users for spamming. He definitely seemed keen to go. • • 18:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :I was about to suggest getting rid of that, as the determinant category pretty much categorizes the opposite, more or less leaving the rest as an obvious "living" character. We'd need to remove the category from all the pages before deleting it though...*sigh*. • • 18:17, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll get stuck in (if I can). Maybe if we work from his contribution list, one of us work from top to bottom, and one of us work bottom to top, meeting in the middle, perhaps? • • 18:20, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, looks like I'll have to leave it, apologies. My editor is going really slow (Visual editor), and I'm about to start eating (bad timing). Sorry about that. • • 18:28, November 3, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Gang Rancher I am trying to edit the info box for this page: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Gang_Rancher. However when I try to add to related vehicles, it changes the vehicle type, and the thing I added doesn't show up Kylerfox10 (talk) 16:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Sorted it :) • • 16:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) User:LeopoldDaRealGangster18 He's back. Now he is using this account. This and this are his last edits. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Done! XD first block, first day xD • • 23:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Can you join chat for a bit? I need to ask some questions. • • 00:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Surfer Yeah, it is just because I was using the template from the Sentinel page. I'll be removing it when I get the Surfer images. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wrong User Sorry for that. I was using the phone when I warned him, and I didn't even check back. Using the phone makes things more difficult. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 12:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Happy birthday Thanks a lot Sam! :D MC My Computer 08:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Template page deletion Thank you for deleting the template that I asked Monk to delete. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:48, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Protection No, not that type of protection xD Can I ask, is there any restrictions stopping me from protecting Camilo's user page to Admin only? He agreed and said he'd like the page protected if it's possible. Is there anything stopping me? PS: You're near the big 5000 edits :P Monk Talk 14:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC)